Ian Burford
Ian Burford is a Scottish actor. Biography Born in Edinburgh, Burford trained at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts and appeared in a number of stage productions before appearing on Dave Allen at Large with the BBC in a regular role. He appeared in a number of classical stage role such as the Prince of Aragon/The Duke of Venice in The Merchant of Venue as well as more varied ventures including Badger in The Wind in the Willows. In 1990, Burford played a number of different roles in the television series War of the Roses, and continued to make appearances on television, usually in guest roles. His appearance as Judge Turpin in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street coincided with a silent role as a priest in the film adaptation. Singing Training as a singer shortly after receiving his acting qualifications, Burford appeared as a Cold Toddy Seller in the original cast of Pickwick and made a number of character roles in musicals throughout the Eighties, including Uncle Max in The Sound of Music, before originating the role of Don Ramon in Matador and playing both Cecil B. De Mille and Max Von Mayerling in Sunset Boulevard. Burford also played the elder Joe in the 1997 revival of Damn Yankees, and would appear in the original cast of Mary Poppins as Admiral Boom and the Bank Manager. In 2008, he made an operatic appearance as Judge Turpin in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Stage Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat Jacob *Joseph's Coat (contains solo lines) *One More Angel in Heaven (contains solo lines) *Those Canaan Days (contains solo lines) *Any Dream Will Do (reprise) *Joseph Megamix Potiphar *Potiphar (contains solo lines) Pickwick (1963)(originated the role) *Business Is Booming (contains solo lines) Tyger (1971)(originated the role) Dear Anyone (1983) *All Rocked Out Tyger (1971)(originated the role) Little Me (1984) *Goodbye (The Prince's Farewell)(contains solo lines) The Sound of Music *How Can Love Survive (duet) *No Way to Stop It (contains solo lines) Matador (1991)(originated the role) Sunset Boulevard (1995) Cecil B. DeMille *This Time Next Year (contains solo lines) *Surrender (reprise)(solo) Max Von Mayerling *Greatest Star of All (solo) *Back at the House on Sunset (duet) *New Year's Eve (duet) *Paramount Conversations (contains solo lines) *New Ways to Dream (reprise)(solo) *Final Scene (contains solo lines) Damn Yankees (1997) *Six Months Out of Every Year (contains solo lines) *Goodbye Old Girl (duet) *A Man Doesn't Know (reprise)(duet) Floyd Collins (1999) *Heart 'An Hand (duet) Whistle Down the Wind *It Just Doesn’t Get Any Better Than This (solo) *Whistle Down the Wind (duet) *Whistle Down the Wind (reprise) Mary Poppins (2004)(originated the role) *Precision and Order (contains solo lines) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2008) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (contains solo lines) *Johanna (solo) *Kiss Me (quartet) *Pretty Women (duet) *The Judge's Return (duet) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (reprise 7) (contains solo lines) Gallery burfordpotiphar.jpg|'Potiphar' in Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. Burfordpickwick.jpg|'Cold Toddy Seller' in Pickwick. Burfordrockedout.jpg|"All Rocked Out" from Dear Anyone. Burfordlittleme.jpg|Little Me. Burford, Ian Burford, Ian Burford, Ian